Mine
by xSasuNaruIsLovex
Summary: Alucard returns from being away for 30 years only to claim Seras as his. Post-manga. One-shot.


**One-shot request from DRAGOREX, I hope you like this!**

**Set Post-Magna.**

* * *

It had been thirty years since Seras Victoria had seen her Master, Alucard. Their Master-Servent bond was still in tact, however she was angry at him. Angry that he just left without a word. Seras had grown attached to The No Life King, and she missed him. But, despite the she felt for her Master, deep down she knew he would return. She couldn't explain how she knew, she just did.

Seras was returning to Hellsing Headquarters from a Misson she was sent on, to kill freak vampires. She was to give Integra her misson report. Seras had become Hellsing's new trumphcard when Alucard left.

_Police-Girl. _Seras suddenly heard in her mind, the voice belonging to none other then Alucard. Her crismon eyes looked frantically around for her Master. She knew it, she knew she would hear his voice in her mind again one day.

Alucard would then suddenly materialize through wall of the building near Seras, and then appear in front of Seras. Seras looked him over, he still looked the same. "Master!" She exclaimed, happily. "I knew you would come back! I knew it!" She smiled.

Alucard looked at her with an amused expression, before he smirked. "I only came back for one thing, police-girl."

Seras cocked her head to the side, curiously. "What would that be, Master?"

Suddenly in one swift motion, Alucard would have Seras pinned against the wall of a nearby building. Seras's innocent eyes wideneded at the action. His mouth was close to her ear, so close she could feel his warm breath tickling her ear. "_You_." He whispered, his tone held both a possieve and seductive edge.

"Me?" Seras asked, blinking in confusion.

"Are you deaf, police-girl? Surely, you are not." Alucard said. "You are mine, and mine only." He growled out possesivly. Seras blushed lightly at the posseviveness in his voice. Alucard's hands then roamed her body.

"M-Master! Stop, what are you doing?" Seras exclaimed. She still had feelings for Pip. Alucard could see that.

"I told you, you are mine! Mine only! Forget about that pathic human, who is dead!" Alucard exclaimed, with a slight narrow of his eyes in annoyence.

Seras looked at him with crismon eyes, "Master..." She said quietly. Alucard ignored her, he lent in and kissed her, she didn't return the kiss. Alucard pulled back and nipped and nibbled at her neck. He was determined to prove to her, that she was indeed his and his only.

Seras held back a moan, she couldn't deny that she was enjoying this. Alucard smirked against Seras's creamy white flesh, he could tell she was holding back, meaning she was enjoying this. He began to massage her breasts while he contunied his assult on her neck.

Seras caved, letting out a moan. Alucard then ripped Seras's top from her body. Seras gasped as the cold air hit her flesh. He ripped her bra off next and moved his head towards her breast, flicking his tongue out across her hardened nipple, earning a gasp of pleasure from Seras. She arched her back against the building, pushing her nipple futher into his mouth.

Alucard sucked on her nipple, teasing her by pulling her nipple in between his teeth and pulling at it. He massaged her other breast with one hand, while his other hand went towards her neither regions. Seras was gasping in pleasure, she shifted her legs, heat already pooling between her legs.

He slipped his hand into her skirt and panties before thrusting two fingers into her, earning a gasp from the young draculina. He smirked against her breast and began pumping his fingers and and out of her. Alucard then sank his fangs in her breast, driving Seras over the edge and making her cry out as she came hard on his fingers.

Alucard pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean of her juices before he then ripped the rest of her clothes gasped when he did feeling the cold air hit her, she looked up at him waiting for him to do something, a blush on her cheeks.

Alucard leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Tell me, Seras. Are you still a virgin?"

Seras blushed even deeper, "Y-Yeah!" She said quietly.

This caused Alucard to grin wide, fangs showing. "Good." He remarked before he phased out of his clothes and thrust gently into her, he didn't want to hurt his draculina. Seras bit her lip hard, to keep from crying out in pain, she wrapped her legs around his waist, her back rested against the wall. Soon she grew used to his cock inside of her.

"You can move." She whispered, sofly. Alucard did just that, moving slowly inside of her at first, but they were still powerful thrusts, making Seras moan out in pleasure. She moved her hips in rythem in his thrusts, her nails raking over his back, and soon Alucard was thrusting faster and harder. Earning louder moans from Seras.

"Drink my blood, Seras." Alucard told her.

Seras didn't question it, she felt a strong urge to drink his blood and so she did. She lent over and sank her fangs into her Masters neck, moaning softly as she drank his blood. Alucard grunted in pleasure, pleased that she agreeded to drink his blood. This would complete the mate bond, ensuring that she was his and his only. Making her his queen. The No Life Queen. Seras soon pulled back, and Alucard sank his fangs in her neck, never slowing down his thrusts.

Seras arched her neck, allowing him better access. Soon Alucard pulled back, and Seras whimpered from the loss of contact. Alucard leaned in and kissed her, letting her taste her blood. Seras kissed him back, tongues dancing together in time, showing there was no battle of dominance. Alucard broke the kiss only to kiss down her jawline and neck, nipping and nibbling.

Seras cried out as she came hard, milking his cock. Alucard followed soon after, grunting in pleasure as he released his seed deep within her core. "Mine." He growled out, posseivly.

* * *

**~Small Timeskip~**

Alucard and Seras, were now heading to his homeland. Where Seras would rule by his side as an equal, no longer a servent to him, but his Queen. His mate. Alucard grinned, mostly to himself. Yes, she would be a fine Nosferatu.


End file.
